


【德哈】Happy Halloween

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 斯科皮和阿不思想要给德拉科一个万圣节惊喜（？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Kudos: 54





	【德哈】Happy Halloween

哈利不喜欢万圣节。

他当然不喜欢，考虑到他是在万圣节这天失去了他的父母。进入千禧年之后，不管是在巫师还是麻瓜世界，万圣节都变成几乎不逊于圣诞节全民狂欢的节日，这让他很苦恼。

德拉科不喜欢万圣节。

他声称是在霍格沃茨那几年很少有哪个万圣节能够安稳度过造成的后遗症，某个格兰芬多的蠢狮子永远要在这一天弄出点什么“惊天动地”的大事。但绝不仅仅是因为这个。

阿不思不喜欢万圣节。

在孤儿院的时候，小朋友们都可以去参加万圣节的游行和“不给糖果就捣蛋”的游戏，只有他和斯科皮因为“特殊照顾”要被关在房间里，没有糖果还常常要接受那些无赖小孩的“捣蛋”。

斯科皮不喜欢万圣节。

不，不只是和阿不思一样的理由，还因为......好吧，还因为爸爸们看起来都不怎么喜欢这个倒霉节日。其实，他还是有一点点喜欢万圣节的。

斯科皮知道爸爸不喜欢万圣节的原因，这不是一个秘密。爸爸的生平早就被印成了各种各样的书籍，在他看来每一本都是一把撒在爸爸伤口的盐。

更过分的是，大家不仅要向爸爸伤口上撒盐，还要借着万圣节的名义往爸爸身上捅刀。

“我不明白，万圣节游行难道不是为了引导鬼魂离开所以要变装成幽灵或者鬼怪的样子吗？到底是哪个愚蠢的家伙把万圣节变成一场大型变装晚会的？”当第一百个，这只是一个量词绝不是具体数字，德拉科发誓他根本数不清到底看到了多少个顶着愚蠢的闪电型伤疤，戴着上个世纪才流行的圆框眼镜的小鬼从他面前跑过，他终于忍不住对孩子们的家长翻起了白眼，“他们表达对自己‘救世主’感恩的办法就是诅咒他早点变成鬼魂吗？”

“别这样德拉科，承认吧，你就是吃醋了。”哈利好笑的用手肘捅了捅自己的爱人。

“吃醋？是啊是啊，毕竟没有人希望自己的孩子扮成一个食死徒的样子。”

“拜托，别这么说，我也不喜欢他们要变成我的样子，又有哪个孩子想要在刚出生就失去自己的父母呢。”

“反正我就是不愿意和别人分享我的东西。”

这才是父亲真正讨厌万圣节的原因，父亲不喜欢看到别人扮成爸爸的样子。斯科皮看着日记本想了想又加上一句。

也不喜欢大家只扮成爸爸的样子。

“万圣节你们想扮成什么样子呢？”哈利看着两个孩子，微笑着问他们。

“我们也可以过万圣节吗？”阿不思看起来不太相信的样子，这不能怪他，毕竟从进入十月份各个商店摆出南瓜灯开始，父亲的不愉快简直具象化成一朵顶在头顶的乌云，时刻准备电闪雷鸣。他们都以为万圣节这种事，绝对不会被允许在这个家里出现的。

“当然。你们没过过万圣节吗？”

两个男孩摇摇头。

“巫师的万圣节和麻瓜世界一样吗？”

“当然比麻瓜世界更好玩。”哈利想到在霍格沃茨自己没赶上过几次的万圣节晚会，会跳舞的骷髅军团可不是哪里都能看见的。

“那大家会换装去要糖果吗？”阿不思眼睛亮亮的，他可从来没有过过一个像样的万圣节，只有一年实在是忍不住了，才在半夜溜出房间，跑到别人小朋友床头堆满了糖果的小篮子里偷了几颗。

“那你们想变成谁的样子呢？”哈利看着两个跃跃欲试的孩子，第一次觉得万圣节好像也不是那么糟糕，“让我猜猜看，是某个超级英雄吗？”

“为什么要在万圣节扮成超级英雄的样子呢？”斯科皮想到父亲的话。

“因为大家都喜欢超级英雄啊，超级英雄总是能够驱散黑暗给大家带来希望。”

“可是谁给超级英雄希望呢？”

哈利愣住了。虽然德拉科说过，斯科皮相对其他孩子缺少安全感比较敏感，他也没想过斯科皮会问出这样的问题。

“那大家都喜欢扮成爸爸的样子，爸爸也是超级英雄啊。”

“所以爸爸觉得什么给了你希望呢？”

“我想......是爱吧。”

给爸爸希望的，是父亲，父亲是爸爸的英雄。斯科皮在他的日记本上写到。

“你们想自己准备万圣节的装扮？不需要帮忙吗？”哈利担心孩子们是因为不想麻烦自己才提出这样的要求。

“不用！”

哈利看向德拉科，想要他帮着劝一下男孩们。

“所以你们想要变成谁？”收到爱人目光的德拉科只好无奈地问孩子们。

“秘密。”斯科皮和阿不思对视一眼，捂着嘴偷笑起来。

德拉科对着哈利耸了耸肩，表示自己尝试过了。

德拉科最近一直很忙，每年临近万圣节的时候，总有食死徒的余孽混在狂欢的人群中制造混乱。毕竟这可是万圣节，总有人追求与众不同，走在路上甚至都有可能遇到“伏地魔”，人们早就不再害怕他的名字。

于是这一切都成为黑暗最好的掩护，虽然掀不起什么大的风浪，却也足够让圣芒戈忙上一阵了。

“愚蠢！他们到底是为什么可以忘得这么快？”

今天圣芒戈接诊了好几个装扮成哈利的小孩，都是被混在假扮成食死徒的人群中的真正食死徒所伤。事实上，每年都会有孩子因此受伤，可是永远也挡不住孩子们扮成哈利的热情。

“但是你得承认，从某种方面来说，这也是件好事，大家从战争的伤害中走出来迎接新生活，也不再害怕他了。”哈利反手拍了拍埋在自己颈窝处的浅金色脑袋，“你抱得太紧了德拉科，受伤的不是我，那些孩子们怎么样了？不会留下心理阴影吧？要不要我去看看他们？”

“我看一个个活蹦乱跳没有缺胳膊断腿都挺好的，要我说，能留下点心理阴影让他们再也不敢装扮成伟大的哈利·波特才好。”德拉科闷声闷气地说。

他可没有忘记自己左手手臂上那个黑暗印记永远留在了那里。被伏地魔挟持的那两年，是他人生中最黑暗的时光。每次看着一个个小孩顶着那熟悉的装扮躺在病床上，德拉科只觉得生气又害怕，只有回到家真实地抱着哈利才能缓解心中的焦躁。

他讨厌万圣节，真的太讨厌了，在他看来，人们就是不停用这种方式提醒他，那些年他到底做了什么，会怎样伤害到哈利。

“今年什么时候去戈德里克山谷？”

“事实上......我在想今年......我想陪两个孩子过万圣节。”

“嗯？”

“我们从来都不过万圣节，我知道，但是他们看起来真的很期待参加游行还有去要糖果。”

“可以让红毛一家带他们去。”

“德拉科，你小时候跟你父母进行过万圣节的游戏吗？”

“你对马尔福家有什么误解吗？再说，要糖果这种事也不知道是谁从麻瓜那里带来的做法。”

“很明显，除了乔治不会有第二个人有这样的创意。这不是重点，我想说的是，我其实一直挺想和我父母一起参加这种活动。”

“你是说一家人。”

“你知道我是什么意思。”

哈利知道德拉科不喜欢万圣节。

而这中间最大的原因，是因为自己。因为自己不喜欢万圣节，因为万圣节在霍格沃茨那几年总有不那么美好的回忆，因为大街小巷跑着扮成自己模样的孩子让他......自卑。

也许自卑不能那么准确的形容德拉科的心情，哈利知道，这么多年过去了，德拉科一直没有真正的原谅自己。

他觉得是自己导致了霍格沃茨的失守；他觉得自己要对战争中死去的人负责；他觉得自己不该被原谅不配得到爱。

德拉科从来都没有从战争的阴影中走出来。

每年万圣节，德拉科都会陪着哈利在戈德里克山谷呆上两天。

是为了陪哈利纪念父母，也是为了逃避现实，他不想看到自己的爱人究竟有多受人欢迎。

哈利知道，却也没办法。

“父亲为什么总是看起来那么冷漠？我还以为他不喜欢我。”一天晚上斯科皮趁阿不思还在洗澡悄悄问哈利。

“不，永远不要这么想，父亲很爱你，他只是有点害怕。”哈利摸了摸斯科皮的脑袋，浅金色的发丝和当年那个傲慢的家伙如出一辙，“你跟他小时候长得太像了，只不过他小时候可没你这么乖，是个不折不扣的小混蛋。”

“所以他是讨厌自己吗？”

哈利叹了口气，斯科皮这个孩子太敏感了，他对周围环境和人的情绪有种近乎小动物的直觉。

“不管你们以后会听到别人说什么，斯科皮，你要知道你们父亲是一个很好的人。曾经发生过的有些事让他感到愧疚，他觉得自己是个很糟糕的人，不值得被爱。”

我和阿不思爱父亲，最重要的是爸爸爱他，不管别人怎么说，父亲值得这些爱。

“孩子们换好你们的衣服，我们去参加万圣节游行了。”哈利站在门口催促两个小家伙。

德拉科看着眼前两个男孩，一时之间也不知道说什么好。

“所以你们扮演的是死神和幽灵还是东方传说的黑白无常？我不知道你们还对这些传说感兴趣。不过至少你们扮对了对象。”

哈利踢了一下德拉科，蹲下来打算帮两个孩子整理长得过分的袍子。

“所以你们扮演的是谁呢？是哪个超级英雄吗？”

斯科皮脸涨得红红的不吱声。

阿不思甩着袖子扑到哈利面前，兴奋地说：“是的！我们扮得是父亲！”

“我？”德拉科愣住了。

“父亲平时喜欢穿黑色的长袍，但是在医院的工作服是白色的。这是斯科皮的主意！”阿不思拉过低着头支支吾吾的斯科皮，仰起脑袋看着德拉科，“爸爸说以前万圣节大家扮成鬼怪的样子是因为害怕，希望把自己藏起来，不被鬼怪发现；可是现在，自己也会扮成自己喜欢的英雄的样子，因为那样可以给自己勇气，站出来战胜黑暗。”

“我以为你们爸爸是一个现成的可以扮演的英雄。”

“可是......父亲是我们的英雄啊。”

斯科皮终于抬起头，他以为父亲会很生气。可是父亲并没有说什么，蹲下来，帮他挽起了衣袖。

“我的工作服有这么长吗？”德拉科只是轻轻地说了一声。

阿不思并不是真正的讨厌万圣节，他今晚上简直和雨果玩疯了。

爸爸其实也没那么讨厌万圣节，今晚上他走在父亲身边看着我和阿不思一直在笑。

斯科皮停下了手中的笔，看了一眼放在床头的南瓜灯，这是父亲刚才亲手，用魔法雕的。

父亲也不是真的讨厌万圣节，他只是太爱爸爸了。


End file.
